monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
We Are Monster High
We Are Monster High – jedna z piosenek serii Monster High. Piosenka zadebiutowała 6 czerwca 2013 roku na angielskim kanale MH YouTube, przedstawiając Catty Noir w animacji 3D. Piosenka została nazwana hymnem Monster High. Z piosenką związany był konkurs wideo „Where Screams Come True”, którego nagrodą była możliwość wystąpienia w teledysku tej właśnie piosenki. Polska wersja piosenki We Are Monster High wraz z miała swoją premierę 15 stycznia 2014 roku na kanale YouTube. Informacje * Wokal: Madison Beer * Wydawca: Mattel Rhapsody Słowa |-|Angielskie = We are monsters, we are proud We are monsters, say it loud! High school's a horror, can't get out of my bed Everybody's talking, but it's not in my head They say, "Don't be different, be like them instead," But they can't keep us down 'cause we're Monster High-bred. The clock is striking thirteen, Whoa oh oh oh oh! It's time to cheer for your team! Whoa oh oh oh oh! You are the ghoulest ghoul by far So don't be afraid of who you are! 'Cause tonight, we're gonna leave our fears behind, (Huh!) We're in it together! Stepping out and we're letting our spirits fly! (Oh yeah!) Stay fierce forever! Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh! Freak out if you dare! Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh! Your best nightmare! Don't stop rocking your right to fright! We are monsters, we are proud, We are monsters, say it loud! Come on! Perfectly imperfect and we do it our way! United, not divided - won't get cast away! They say, "Go run and hide," But I just gotta say, we're drop dead gorgeous each and everyday! The clock is striking thirteen, (Whoa!) It's time to scream for your team! (Whoa!) We don't have to say goodbye - 'cause friends like these will never die! 'Cause tonight, we're gonna leave our fears behind, (Huh!) We're in it together! C'mon! It's time to let our spirits fly! (Yeah!) Stay fierce forever! (Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh!) Freak out if you dare! (Wa, wa, wa, wa-oh!) Your best nightmare! Don't stop, rockin' your right to fright! We are monsters! We are monsters, we are proud! We are monsters, say it loud! We are monsters, we are proud! We are Monster High! |-|Polskie = Jesteś silna, uwierz w to Podnieś głowę, wykrzycz to! Trzeba się uczyć, chociaż czasem to ból Słyszę, co mówią, ale trzeba iść w przód. Mówią: nie bądź inna, przystosuj się, bejb Lecz nas w Monster High Nikt nie zmieni, o nie Trzynasta na zegarze Łooooooo Ja jeszcze wam pokażę Łoooo Mam straszyciółki blisko swe Nic nie zatrzyma teraz mnie Dziś wszystkie nasze lęki idą precz Jest nie najgorzej Mówią ci, że nie wypada, ale wiedz Ty też tak możesz Ho ho ho houuu Niedoskonali Ho ho ho houuu Są na fali Wstań, walcz, szansę inności daj Jesteś Monster High Jesteś silna, uwierz w to Podnieś czoło, wykrzycz to No, już! Piękni są niepiękni to wiadomo od lat Zjednoczmy nasze siły ten styl – moc i świat To jak? Przyłącz się do nas i uwierz w ten czar Zabój-czy urok to nie wada, to dar Trzynasta na zegarze Łooooooo Ja jeszcze wam pokażę Łoooo Niechaj sobie płynie czas Przyjaźni moc nie słabnie w nas Dzisiaj wszystkie nasze lęki idą precz Jest nie najgorzej Mówią ci, że nie wypada, ale wiedz (O tak!) Ty też tak możesz Ho ho ho houuu Niedoskonali Ho ho ho houuu Są na fali Wstań (wstań), walcz (walcz), szansę inności daj Górą Monster High Jesteś silna, uwierz w to Podnieś czoło, wykrzycz to Jesteś silna, uwierz w to Podnieś czoło, wykrzycz to Dziś wszystkie nasze lęki idą precz Jest nie najgorzej No, chodź! Mówią, że nie wypada, lecz Ty też tak możesz Ho ho ho houuu jesteś silna Ho ho ho houuu uwierz w to Wstań (wstań), walcz (walcz), szansę inności daj Jesteś Monster High Jesteś silna, uwierz w to Podnieś czoło, wykrzycz to (Wstań i wykrzycz to) Jesteś silna, uwierz w to Podnieś czoło… Górą Monster High Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalny teledysk *Link do piosenki *Link do piosenki na polskim kanale YouTube *Link do teledysku *Link do teledysku na polskim kanale You Tube en:We Are Monster High Kategoria:Mattel Kategoria:Piosenki